Good Morning Sweetie
by Masami Kyoko
Summary: One morning Lelouch woke up in a strange place yet it was gorgeous! he woke up in a queen size of bed! while he was wondering where he was, someone came out of the blanket and hugged him. It was Suzaku!


Title: Good Morning Sweetie

Author: Masami Kyoko

Pairings: Lelouch/Suzaku

Warnings: AU, Romance

Summary: One morning, Lelouch woke up in a strange place yet it was so gorgeous! He woke up in a queen size of bed! Someone came out from the blanket and hugged him suddenly, it was Suzaku!

One morning Lelouch woke up in a strange place yet, it was gorgeous! He woke up in a queen size of bed! It was just like a palace for him. He was wondering where he was. The moment he was wondering, someone came out of the blanket and hugged him! It was Suzaku. The Older blushed hard.

"S-Suzaku! Why are you in my bed?!"

The brunet chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on his temple that made him blushed harder, newly-wed style.

"What are you saying Lelouch? This is our bed!" The brunet played a prank on him but he was truly loved him.

He blinked. Twice. "What?!!" The brunet chuckled a bit before the Older continue. "But how-"He cut his word answering straightly "I kidnapped you when you were asleep, well since today is Sunday, you should take more rest." The Older nearly chocked. He checked his pajama. Good his pajama was still on and it seemed that no one unbuttoned his pajama.

He sighed in relieve as the brunet called a waiter in.

"Good morning young master and young mistress. Can I help you?"

"Young mistress?!" He blushed.

"Please bring some new clothes for Lelouch."

No wonder he said NEW CLOTHES, he was the next successor of the biggest company in Japan, Kururugi Company! "Please wait a while." Situation turned silent as the waiter went out of the room, leaving them.

Silence…

Silence…

Silence…

The Older shouted "Young mistress?!! Why did he call me that?! Because I'm slim, white-skinned and pretty-faced?!" He glanced at him as he blushed and backed away the brunet. The brunet chuckled as if it was a plain joke. Very funny.

"Lelouch."

"What?"

"Turn around. I want to give you something."

"…What is it?"

"Close your eyes and turn around."

He closed his eyes and turn around slowly, slowlyyy, slowlyyy- Chup! The brunet placed a deep kiss on his lips that nearly ripped his lips. Using both arms to hold him, prevent him from breaking free.

"Mmm…" He moaned softly.

The Older's eyes widened in shock. He struggled but he couldn't break free. Soon, the brunet unbuttoned his pajama half of his pajama and forced him to lie down. The Older shocked and couldn't move an inch! He was nothing against this trained-muscular-private-super-soldier. He never imagined the brunet would do this such of thing to him. He yelled "Ah!..."

The brunet softly groped the Older's stomach, chest, collarbones, as he kissed the Older. While the other hand grabbed him. Finally, he bit him!

The Older yelled in pain as he was bitten by a dog. The brunet went panicked and called the waiter for treatment quickly. After they have done with the treatment the other waiter brought the clothes and left the room. It was painful indeed.

"Lelouch…I'm…I'm sorry I didn't mean to bite you…" Said the brunet, trying to apologize. The Older backed away and just won't listen to the brunet's apologize. The brunet said 'I'm sorry' rapidly, though there was no reply, only silence.

…..

……

………….

……..hiks….

Wait, did he hear someone crying? It was probably Suzaku pretending to cry. The Older took a peek at the brunet and found out…He was really crying! This time, it was the Older who panicked and trying to apologize.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…Please for god's sake stop crying! I'll do everything…just…stop crying." He was to panicked that he has been so careless in putting words, 'I'll do everything'.

The brunet recovered as he heard those words 'I'll do everything' in a flash! The Older thought he just wanted a copy of his Homework, so he just let it be that way as long as his virginity wasn't ruined.

"Then what do you want?" He asked as he blushed.

"I want…"

"Just say it already!"

"I want you to sleep with me tonight!"

"What??!!"

-END-

A/N: Hope you guys like this fic of mine. I'll try harder next time. I'm doing Final Fantasy now... frigg'in sick. Thanks!


End file.
